


Of Railways and Tailor-Made Suits

by fallacyofwhat



Series: exo one/twoshots [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tailoring, Tattoos, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacyofwhat/pseuds/fallacyofwhat
Summary: Kyungsoo is on his way to a thing he dreads, fashion week, if it wasn't for the handsome stranger on the train.





	1. Chapter 1

The continuous motion of the train usually would have lulled Kyungsoo into sleep already, if it weren’t for the obnoxiously crying kid a few seats away and the jumpy teenager with an acne riddled face next to him. His headphones were not helping and he just stared out of the window, arms crossed above his chest. His clothing was uncomfortable and definitely not the right choice for an endless train trip. While his blazer dangled down from the knob above him, Kyungsoo had his sleeves rolled up, but unbuttoning the waistcoat would have been too much, as he was too proud to admit defeat and loosen the tie and the buttons of the waistcoat. He sighed and craved a cigarette badly, but the change of trains was still an hour away and he had to wait at the train station for a devastating 45 minutes because of some delays with the connecting train. He could have bought a ticket for one of the faster-travelling trains, but he was just as sick of them as of those normal trains, but the chance to see some interesting fashion choices was higher here and not the other way around. His sketching book laid in front of him, a pencil and a ballpoint pen between the latest used page.

 

Why did he decide to take an eight-hour trip again? By train? And why did he decide to wear a suit? The fast-travel train would have taken half the time. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day when his eyes fell on his travel companion in front of him in the group seat, separated by the table between them. He looked young but was probably around Kyungsoo’s age and he wouldn’t call himself young at all, as he was in the late mid-thirties, but he could be immensely mistaken after all. He wore a simple white tank-top that revealed the majority of his chest, but what was more eye-catching was the elaborate chest-piece that adorned his thorax. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t somewhat jealous and it felt like his chest was burning. It wasn’t like his profession forbid tattoos, but it was frowned upon. Working in a high-fashion industry at a renowned tailor shop with a family history as head tailor together with the owner of the family business came with disadvantages. Tailoring customised suits all day, -adjusting dresses was a much welcomed change of pace, besides the additional flirting that sometimes came with it-, for the rich one percentage was stressful and the only reason he never marked his lower arms. He saw old douches refusing service because a female tailor had a tattoo bigger than a hazelnut on her wrist.

 

He wasn’t sure how the man was able to pull off that work and watercolour with such a class, but he was envious. His arms were relatively blank compared to the obvious massive chest-piece, but that didn’t mean they were empty, he was still inked till the back of his hands, a few piercings in his nose, lips and ears and Kyungsoo was pretty sure he saw the outline of a nipple piercing under the thin material of his tank-top. The man was comforting to look at. When Kyungsoo looked up, he was rewarded with a wide smile: he stared too long.

“Long day?”

Or not.

 

He smiled back, pulling out his headphones, adjusting his glasses, “Not really, just tired.”

“Long travel?” the man changed his question.

Kyungsoo let out a chuckle and the smile before him stayed the same, “No, just aware of the long travel ahead.”

“Oh, have you already travelled for some time today?” he leaned forward, elbows on the table, dropping his chin in the palms of his hands.

“No, well, I’m already on the rails for a good two hours. What about you?”

“You were so deep in thought, I boarded the train at the previous station.”

So much to Kyungsoo being observant. They didn’t speak after that anymore, but he still caught the stranger’s eyes on him, every once in a while when he looked up, shooting back a curt smile.

 

Once at the station where he was supposed to change trains, he stood up, after gathering his things and retrieving his leather bag from the storage above. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw the man’s eyes flitting over his attire.

_“The next station is the end of this travel. Passengers have to leave the train, this train continues as KD13 to xx. For further travels please acknowledge the speeches at the platform or the departure/arrival tables at the platform. Thank you for travelling with us.”_

He nodded towards the stranger who returned it, before getting up. Standing near the exit, he suddenly felt a presence behind him, too close for his liking, but he didn’t comment on it, the train was relatively full. When he stepped out he caught a glimpse of the stranger right behind him; he couldn’t help but roll his eyes after he stood with both feet on the platform, a couple of steps away from the departing train. “I’d say you’d be a lost puppy the way you’re behaving,” Kyungsoo said, turning his head slightly towards the side, eyes trained on the notifications for the next train. Someone stepped up beside him, “The way your eyes inspected each portion of revealed skin could mean something else as well.”

 

Kyungsoo finally turned his face around, rewarding the stranger with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, “You can’t tell me you don’t want people to look at you that way, can you?”

“Guilty as charged,” the man raised his hands and a smirk rose on his face, one side of his lips slightly quirked, while he cocked his head to the side, his eyes smiling. He was a tad bit taller than him and adjusted his denim jacket he wore since it was quite breezy at the platform. Kyungsoo decided it would be a good idea to spend the time until his next train with the stranger: a bit change never killed anyone. Turning around, he went towards the smoking area and threw his bag onto one of the chairs and patted his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter, “You can put your bag with mine, except you want to keep it close to yourself.” He didn’t need to turn around to know that the man was behind him. He hummed in response and placed his bag with Kyungsoo’s and slumped down in the chair next to him, grimacing when he dropped lower than expected. His kneecaps were now aligned with his chest. Crossing his feet, he let his knees slump to the side. He retrieved his own pack of cigarettes from his bag on his side. He rummaged for some time until Kyungsoo decided to step in, offering him a lit lighter underneath his cigarette which the stranger took gratefully, tilting his head to the side. It gave Kyungsoo a bit more time to appreciated the man’s facial features, that was until he looked up and locked eyes with him. Usually, it would be awkward by now, but the stranger just smiled and winked at Kyungsoo, but before he could open his mouth, Kyungsoo beat him to it, “Don’t get cocky, I know how to appreciate beauty when I see it.”

 

The man scrunched up his face, “Why do I feel like you’re reading me like an open book?”

“Because you’re painfully obvious?”

“Ouch, that hurts,” he fake sniffled and clutched his chest, “Usually I’m the mysterious type, but you’re beating me to it, how am I supposed to be mysterious now?”

“And you’re definitely the loud type and you’re definitely the touchy one,” Kyungsoo sighed and shook his head, inhaling the smoke. The stranger’s face fell and a sad smile rose on his lips, “It’s painfully correct. If you’re weirded out by me or things like that, since I don’t want to make it more awkward, just say it and I’ll take my leave.” He straightened his back and made an attempt to stand up when Kyungsoo reached out and gently pushed him back down, “I didn’t say I don't like it. But you should keep it to a minimum, checking out my backside without a care in the world.” The stranger coughed, taken off guard, and averted his eyes, busying himself with his cigarette and both of them fell into a comfortable silence. They didn’t make any attempts at talking for the next twenty minutes or so, when Kyungsoo sat down beside him, pulling out his sketchbook and starting to sketch down a few interesting clothing choices he saw and making notes for colours and threads, thinking about questionable colour choices that could attract people with weird fashion senses. He felt the stranger move closer to him, silently peeking into his sketchbook.

 

“Nosy much?”

“Are you a designer of some sort?”

“Just a tailor, but that doesn’t mean I don’t design my own stuff.”

A slender index finger pointed towards a bunch of notes related to a sketch on the previous page, “Can I see it?” Kyungsoo looked up, but the stranger's eyes were glued to the set of notes, a weird sparkle in his eyes, “If you’re thinking about stealing my ideas, I’m not afraid to use violence.”

He looked up, smiling widely, “I’m pretty sure you have enough strength to strangle me with a tailor’s tape without lifting an eyebrow.”

“Then it’s settled,” Kyungsoo commented and opened the previous page, presenting a bunch of papers and sketches clipped between the pages. The stranger shuffled through them, wetting his lips with his tongue until he reached a photo of the finished  structured-silhouette three-piece suit with a rope shoulder, double-breasted suit jacket with a peak lapel in a rust colour with matching pants, a dark grey herringbone vest and a light blue button-down with white cuffs and collar, and instead of a tie, a bow-style band mirroring the colour scheme. Letting his fingers trace the picture, the stranger remained silent, “It’s beautiful. Are there any pictures with a man wearing this suit?” He grew unusually quiet.

“I’m picky with my models and until now I didn’t find anyone worthy of it wearing it.” It was a blatant lie.

“That’s a shame.” He gave the sketchbook back to Kyungsoo who stared a bit longer at the photo.

 

They sat next to each other both in comfortable silence. The announcer notified the passengers that the train would take another ten minutes, which pulled the time up to a dreading 55 minutes in the end. Good thing Kyungsoo drove a day earlier, so he paid no heed to it. In the meantime, a couple of trains passed by, and the platform filled and emptied itself like a wave stranded at the beach. The stranger still sat beside him, nibbling on his fingernails when he wasn’t smoking. “I should have bought something to eat,” he mumbled suddenly, his stomach growling in response and he flushed red.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “It’s not like I made you sit here and talk to me. You’re an adult.”

The stranger scratched his nape and smiled embarrassedly at Kyungsoo, “I was afraid some weirdos would talk to you, that’s why I couldn’t leave you alone,” he added.

“Aren’t you one of the weirdos checking me out when you think I don’t look?” Kyungsoo teased a bit more, throwing him into a coughing fit.

“I-is it okay if I leave my things here? You won’t steal stuff, and do you want something too?”

Kyungsoo declined and shooed the stranger away.

 

It was amusing how they met around one and a half hours ago, neither asking for the other’s name, but to be honest, Kyungsoo wasn’t interested in asking at all, enjoying the anonymity that came with it. Rolling up his sleeves, he pulled out his phone from his blazer pocket draped over his bag and read over the notifications he got. Everything seemed to be alright for the fashion show the next day, one of his few public appearances. He usually tried to avoid them, but since one segment of the fashion show was his designs, he was forced to appear. His assistant sent him a list of everything so he could double check. It seemed good so far, except for the fact that the model supposed to wear his suit seemed to be pulled back into his teenage years and was demanding stuff, just because he’s ‘a renowned model’. Bullshit, just because he posed for Vogue once didn’t mean he was famous, he wasn’t even on the cover. But he remembered the male Korean model that was modelling just in jeans and the lined leather jacket or whatever-it-was with the beautiful red-haired female model. He would have liked to make the man wear the suit, but fate was against him and the man was too tall for quick changes and way too busy, that’s why he decided to not even remember his name. He was pulled out of his thoughts, when suddenly an ice-cream cone appeared in his line of vision, “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I bought chocolate and vanilla.”

 

The stranger looked so young with the two cones in his hand, his copper dyed and curly hair swaying in the wind as he offered the vanilla one to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiled widely, showing teeth and what people call ‘his signature heart-shaped smile’. He accepted, not wanting to admit defeat that the scene got him. They ate their ice creams in silence until the stranger spoke again, “Which train are you taking?” He didn’t look at him.

Kyungsoo glanced towards the notification board, “The one with the massive delay, the RX74.”

“Nice, we’re talking the same train. Can I sit next to you and bug you a bit more?”

“For how long will you bug me?”

“Don’t know, until one of us gets off the train, I guess.”

“Fine with me, but don’t try to wake me up when I fall asleep.”

“Roger that.”

 

Two hours into the next train ride with still three to go, Kyungsoo asked the man what he did for a living.

“Guess it, three tries.”

Kyungsoo looked at him and let his eyes travel over the man’s body next to him, savouring it for a bit more. Wetting his lips, he thought a bit more, “Model?”

The stranger made a disapproving noise, “I wish I was a full-time one, just part-time, but no, not correct. It’s just--”

Kyungsoo disrupted his rambling, “Tattoo artist, probably with your own store. Correct?”

He stared at him wide-eyed and Kyungsoo knew he hit the nail right on the head.

“You’re truly creepy, the store addition was too much.”

“But I’m correct, aren’t I?” Kyungsoo smirked smugly at him. The other looked away and quietly admitted defeat. When he finally peeled himself out of his jacket, Kyungsoo was rewarded with the sight of his exposed skin once more, when the tank-top was pushed up by the motion, the stranger didn’t realise it this time. Kyungsoo wouldn’t complain, especially after he spotted a couple more tattoos down his side.

 

After some time, Kyungsoo was working on his laptop, checking some emails when suddenly a weight dropped to his shoulder and curly hair tickled his exposed neck. Turning around, he saw that the stranger fell asleep on his shoulder. It was weird and Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do, so he just moved as minimally as possible and let him sleep; he saw the stranger’s deep eyebags since he had laid his eyes on him for the first time. Taking the closed book the man was reading, Kyungsoo opened it when he saw the stranger used his train ticket as a bookmark and checked the destination, in case he had to wake him up. To his pleasant surprise, they were headed in the same direction and therefore the same destination.

 

He let him sleep when the conductor turned up to check the tickets and fished it out of the book. Kyungsoo’s shoulder turned sore, but he let him rest until they had twenty more minutes. The stranger jolted upright when he processed the position he was in and apologised profusely, Kyungsoo giving him a dismissive wave of his hands. “You looked like you needed the sleep. Just gave me the opportunity to stare at you more, like the creep I am,” he stated matter-of-factly. The stranger reddened even more and the tips of his ears changed to a burning red, competing with the glowing copper of his hair.

 

“Now get up, we’re almost there.”

“Huh, why do you know where I get off?” This time the man really looked like a lost puppy.

“I showed the conductor your ticket, silly.”

“Oh god, that’s so embarrassing, first I sleep on your shoulder, you had to endure my constant talking and probing, and you even had to show them my ticket. What did I do wrong to deserve this kind of humiliation?”

“A lot? Hey, you’re even cute while drooling.”

“Wha--”

“I’m teasing you,” Kyungsoo winked at him, unable to hide his snickering.

“Thank you, Mister,” the stranger mumbled sarcastically and looked down. Staring at the back of the man in front of him, Kyungsoo saw the red crawling up his nape and chuckled lowly. Inching closer in the gangway between the restroom area and the seats at the exit, he knew the man wasn’t able to escape and he boldly placed his hand on the man’s hip, purposely under the denim jacket and over the tank-top. He already had a good gist of how far he could go with the man. The latter shivered once he felt the warmth on his hip but didn’t utter a single phrase and the heat in his face spread further and deepened, hiding his hands in the sleeves of his jacket, gulping heavily.

“Contrary to you, I was blessed with the view of you. Payback for earlier, when you stood too close to me in the train,” he pulled his hand back and took a step back, acting like he didn’t just sexually harass a stranger who turned around and pouted at him. “You’re mean, Mister.”

“I get that all the time, that’s why no-one wants to work with me,” Kyungsoo grinned at him adjusting his glasses and the stranger smiled back.

“Relatable.”

 

Once they stood outside the train station, Kyungsoo lit a cigarette and offered one to his companion who gladly accepted. Standing silently next to each other, neither uttered a single word. Kyungsoo saw his assistant pull into the parking lot until he witnessed him, parking a fair distance away from him.

“That’s my cue to leave, it was a pleasure meeting and spending time with you,” he turned around to the man next to him and held out his hand, the other smiling in understanding and reached out as well, shaking his hand.

“On my part as well. Uhm, can I hug you?”

Kyungsoo stared at him disbelieving but spread his arms for the stranger to hug him.

“Thank you.”

 

Kyungsoo left him with these words, approaching his assistant’s car with quick strides, putting his luggage and jacket into the trunk, but before he could enter the car, he heard his companion shout, “Hey, what’s your name? So I know who I dream about? Should I call you Handsome?”

Kyungsoo just lifted a hand and slid into the passenger seat, closing the door behind him.

 

“Good evening, Mr Doh. May I ask what that was about?”

“A fleeting meeting between two strangers. Let’s drive to the venue, I’m starting to get sick of this suit and I really want to change into a shirt and sweatpants.”

“Alright, Sir.” After they pulled out of the parking lot Kyungsoo caught a last glimpse at the stranger who was getting into a car, pouting. His assistant started to inform him about changes in the schedule and told him about the male models who he worked with and updated him about the problematic one. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but shake his head in disappointment.

 

The moment he arrived at the venue he had no time to adjust or breathe and was instantly bombarded with the semi-formal pre-event. After meeting a few of the other designers and assistants for the different shows, Kyungsoo cut himself short from the formalities and changed into more comfortable clothes and got to work. He sewed and adjusted until late in the night when he hailed a cab back to the hotel he would stay at. He was so tired, he was afraid he would drop dead any given moment when he stepped outside the cab in front of the hotel.

 

The receptionist was informed about his late arrival and had everything prepared in advance so he just had to leave his signature and was on his way again. He didn’t bother changing clothes and slept like a rock until his alarm clock blared the next day to pull him away from his peaceful slumber.

 

Rolling out of bed, he blindly felt around for his glasses until his fingertips touched the thick frame of his glasses and he pulled them towards him, restoring his eyesight before continuing his blind search for his phone. He woke up late, but the venue was a ten-minute ride with the cab, however, he just went earlier than he needed to since an acquainted designer asked him for breakfast together; it was all business.

 

Kyungsoo’s assistant made him promise he wouldn’t wear a black suit and apparently he hung a suit for Kyungsoo to wear the day before in his room so he wouldn’t even try to go differently. Looking over it again, he shook his head. He should have known that his assistant would make him wear one of his latest suits. Walking into the bathroom, he showered and brushed his teeth, doing a little bit of skincare since he wouldn’t be able to escape the make-up artists anyway.

 

It was a simple dark green herringbone wool suit with a soft silhouette and a notch lapel, single-breasted, paired with a five-button light brown wool waistcoat and a simple white dress shirt. The pants were in the same dark green flat front and had plain hems, having no crease, the trouser hem skimming the front of his shoe, an advantage of slim-leg trousers. He stood before the body mirror and held different ties to collar level, checking which he liked the best. He was debating which tie to use and was torn between a burgundy floral tie and a simple rusty one.

> _To: Slave_ _  
> _ _BUR or RUS?_

 

A few seconds later the phone buzzed.

 

> _From: Slave_
> 
> _Rusty like you are._
> 
> _Don’t you think about wearing loafers!_
> 
> _The tan lace-up dress shoes,_
> 
> _with everything else, I’ll resign!_

 

> _To: Slave_ _  
> _ _Got it, go look for a new job._

 

He typed back while he slipped on his most trustworthy dress shoes, the ones in demand. Pocketing his phone, keys and wallet, and cigarettes, he made his way downstairs after he called the receptionist to call a taxi for him. Breakfast went beautifully, even though he arrived before his acquaintance. He had bathed in the sun under the patio, reading the newspaper, smoking and sipping his black coffee. They spent a while there and Kyungsoo was offered a car ride back to the hotel and onwards to the venue after he came back with his bag.

 

Once at the venue, early afternoon, his assistant dropped by with an early dinner, updating him about everything, most specifically the problematic model. Discarding of his blazer, he rolled up his sleeves, not even thinking about the tailor’s tape around his neck and the pincushion pushed up against his watch. Once he was about to gulp down a bite of his spaghetti, one of his workers came rushing by, eyes brimming with tears, “Sir, it’s unbearable”

“Hey, hey, Lydia, what’s the matter?” he left everything untouched, his workers’ well-being always came first for him. She sniffled and he handed her a tissue his assistant offered him, “Dear, speak with me.”

“Him!” she choked out and pointed into the direction she came from. It was him, the cause of all problems. “He’s ordering everyone around, saying the smokey eyes and make-up looks like shit, that we’re useless, he’s refusing the wear the bow-tie--”

Kyungsoo shut her up by walking with quick strides towards the direction she came from. He was fuming. No-one ever heard him raise his voice.

“Beau! Fucking! Smith! Shut that dirty mouth of yours and get lost this second.” He came to halt behind the model that was sitting before a mirror and Kyungsoo stared his reflection down. His voice dropped and he glared at the frightened male, “Get lost this very moment. You’ll never wear our suits again. You’ll never be able to work with us again. You won't see any money out of this job and I’ll talk to your agency. That was the last straw, I just tolerated you because of this specific suit. You’re not even worthy to wear or coming near it. Fuck off. Right now.”

 

The male scampered out if his suit and quickly undressed and put on his own clothes, all while Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and called the agency. Now he had a problem, he needed someone with wide shoulders, but a delicate frame. He was fucked. “Ah, fuck me! I’m not in the mood to wear my own suit,” he rubbed his hands through his face, groaning in frustration and utter disbelief.

“Chan!”

“Yes, Sir?” his assistant reacted instantly, “I’m already calling around, asking the designers if they can lend us someone. Shoulder width was 47 to 48? Height around 175?” Kyungsoo shot him a thumbs up while he jogged down towards the changing room of his designer friend. Sharing his misery, Kyungsoo was promised that he would keep his eyes open and send anyone suitable his way. Kyungsoo was in luck, he still had four more hours, so adjustments could be made in case he had to.

 

One more hour and he started to be anxious, he came back from a cigarette, when he flopped face-first onto the couch. He was devastated. The models that came over didn’t have the specific extra he needed, but he spotted a few that would be okay and way better than Beau in any case. He rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

No-one realised the newcomer entering the changing room, too focused on the task on hand. With a rattling voice, he announced himself, “I was told to look for designer Doh. I’m Byun Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo jumped up, after yesterday he would recognise the voice everywhere, “You?!”

“Handsome!” the stranger who finally had a name beamed at him before jumping on Kyungsoo, wrapping his legs around him and Kyungsoo managed to somehow catch him. “I’m so happy we meet again, this must be fate!” He untangled himself from Kyungsoo, still beaming at him, “I’m supposed to introduce myself to this Mr Doh, I heard he’s looking for a replacement for a model?” Baekhyun stared curiously around, registering the eyes on him from the other people in the room. Embarrassed, he ran a hand through his hair, a finger getting caught in one of the knots in his hair.

 

Kyungsoo finally composed himself, too delighted to learn he met the stranger from yesterday again, “That’d be me.”

“You’re kidding,” the other exclaimed in disbelief when Kyungsoo pulled him along.

“Not happy?” the latter turned around and regarded Baekhyun with a raised eyebrow.

“Actually,” he clasped the hands over his chest and Kyungsoo finally took in his appearance, simple white v-neck shirt and a slim-leg black pants paired with a light denim jacket, he looked like right out of a catalogue with his tousled hair and a lazy smile, his chest piece peeking from beneath the shirt and his inked hands looking like they wear made for this outfit with the old-school black and grey style of a rose, “I’m extremely pleased since I hope I can finally ask for your number.”

Kyungsoo just pulled him along and positioned him before the mannequin with the rusty suit. Baekhyun instantly shut up and stepped closer, his fingers cautiously touching the material, caressing it with light fingertips.

 

“You’re going to wear that.”

Baekhyun whipped around, staring incredulously at Kyungsoo, “You’re kidding for real now.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything and just called for Lydia, “Do his makeup, leave his hair as it is and you, Baekhyun,” he realised the man’s skin was adorned by goosebumps and a teasing grin formed on his face when he drawled his name again, “Baekhyun, undress, I need your measurements.” He didn’t need them, he already knew Baekhyun’s measurements were perfect since he saw him yesterday. But the latter didn’t need to know. Baekhyun started blushing when he pulled off his jacket and the shirt and stood before Kyungsoo, aware of all the eyes on him ever since he entered the room. Kyungsoo took his sweet time taking the measures for the jacket, letting his fingers linger on the man’s spine, the chest, collarbones. Enjoying the sight of all those tattoos. He let go of him reluctantly when his assistant coughed to get his attention.

 

“Mr Doh, what was that?” his assistant smiled mischievously when Lydia pulled Baekhyun along to do his makeup.

“Fate,” Kyungsoo wetted his lips and his eyes darkened, a signature and blinding smile appearing on his face.

 

Once Baekhyun was ready and stood on the little pedestal, mere minutes before the show started, Kyungsoo did his bow-tie, his fingers expertly brushing over the exposed skin of his neck, relishing the effect he had on his model by now, when he inhaled sharply. He let his fingers travel along the lapel of the jacket, looking up at Baekhyun who stared down on him, a shimmer of rosy dust on his cheeks and Kyungsoo knew it wasn’t the make-up. With a bit force, he pulled him down towards him until his lips wear aligned with Baekhyun’s ear, the latter’s hot breath falling on the junction over his collarbone, “The moment I saw you, I knew you would be perfect for the suit.” He let go of Baekhyun and stepped back, eyeing his masterpiece, from the tips of his curly orangey-copper hair to the black, shiny, chunky derbies that made him an additional three centimetres taller than he already was.

 

Baekhyun was one of the last few male models in the first round, still completely clad in the suit, hands in his pockets, for the second round, Kyungsoo made him take off the jacket. He unbuttoned the waistcoat and rolled his sleeves up, instead of making it Baekhyun do. Reaching once again for the neck, he graced his Adam’s apple when he started loosening the tie and undid the first two buttons, revealing bits and pieces of his tattoos. He sent him back on his way with a slap on his butt and he heard how the shutters outside the runway turned even more intense than before. His house was fairly well known for just sending ‘untaineded, natural-looking’ man out. Now there was someone pierced and completely inked in one of his suits, copper dyed hair and somewhat bold but elegant make-up.

 

Everything after that went by like a flash, every reporter wanted to know what was up, who the model was. In just a short two hours, a bunch of online magazines were talking about the sudden happening in one of the most traditional fashion houses. His boss called him, furious but obviously happy with the immense publicity they got, since it was all but hate. At the after-party, a bunch of people wanted to talk to him, taking photos with him or Baekhyun, who changed back into his original outfit. Kyungsoo loved the way Baekhyun looked stunning even in casual clothing. The slightly taller male stayed glued to him, enjoying the attention on him to the fullest, while Kyungsoo was slightly disturbed with the constant attention on himself. He drank a bit too much, at some point Baekhyun disappeared for a couple of times but always came back. Kyungsoo was a strong drinker, Baekhyun a light one. Kyungsoo asked his assistant to call a taxi and proceed to give him the rest of the evening off. When he stood outside the venue, smoking and enjoying the dense sounds of the party indoors, someone suddenly draped their frame over him and the person hugged him from behind, “I thought you already left without me,” they dragged the words and Kyungsoo recognised them as Baekhyun.

“Didn’t have fun?”

“Without you, it’s no fun. Take me home?”

“Home?”

“‘otel,” Baekhyun swallowed the H when he hiccuped, “Buddapes’”

Budapest, the same hotel has Kyungsoo; he became more intrigued by the second.

 

When they finally arrived at the hotel, Baekhyun already completely draped himself over Kyungsoo and the latter sneaked a hand around his waist under his shirt, pulling him closer and rubbing slow circles on his naked skin. Baekhyun didn't seem as drunk as he tried to be, breathing steady down Kyungsoo's nape, but he didn't protest either. He even shuffled closer. Kyungsoo called the elevator and waited for Baekhyun to push the button for his floor, but Kyungsoo wasn't even sure if the latter was still awake, calling softly out his name. His eyes shot open, a little unfocused at first, taking in his surroundings. Realisation dawned upon his face and he pushed the button for floor twelve, same as Kyungsoo. Baekhyun detached himself from Kyungsoo and he missed the warmth immediately.

 

Once they arrived at their destination, Baekhyun stepped outside, seemingly turning around to say his goodbyes but his eyes popped out of its sockets when Kyungsoo stepped out as well.

“Don't be weird, this is my floor as well.”

“Oh…”

 

They walked down the corridor in silence, Baekhyun back to being glued to his side.

“Uhm, Kyungs--”

Kyungsoo stopped before his door, “Do you wanna come in?”

Baekhyun hesitated a bit and Kyungsoo was afraid he took it too far until Baekhyun shyly smiled and nodded, “I'd love too.”

 

The door was locked and the duo stared at the other. Kyungsoo's hand crept up Baekhyun's face and cupped his cheek, caressing the tender skin as if it was porcelain, he wetted his lips, “May I?” Baekhyun smiled and inched closer, closing the distance between them until their lips touched. The kiss was slow, not heated, just savouring each other’s lips and taste. Kyungsoo slid Baekhyun's jacket down and slipped his hands under the shirt, caressing the skin. Baekhyun hummed into his mouth in delight and his own hands came to rest on the sides of Kyungsoo's neck, his index finger sliding into the tie’s knot, loosening it.

“We don't need to take it all the way,” Kyungsoo spoke when he broke away, inspecting the flushed face of his companion, “You don't seem to be the type for it anyway.” He smiled and carded his fingers through Baekhyun's curly hair who leaned into the touch, a serene expression lightening up his face.

“You really read me like an open book, don't you?”

“I told you you're totally obvious.”

“Would you be up for cuddling instead, otherwise I can just le--”

“I want you to stay, Baekhyun.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun with him towards his bed where a bottle of white wine was, a thank-you note attached to it, “Cuddling and drinking, does it sound like a plan?”

“Sounds great to me,” Baekhyun kept his eyes trained on Kyungsoo and started to remove his jacket and the waistcoat. Folding it, he hung it over a chair.

“Baekhyun, I have a pair of spare sweatpants and shirt, if you want to?”

“I can get mine from my room.”

“And risk you staying there? No-no. Come here,” Kyungsoo answered and rummaged through his suitcase, presenting him with a change of clothes. He started to undress, back turned towards Baekhyun, when he was about to pull his shirt on, after he jumped into his sweatpants he felt suddenly a chest pressed to his back. “You didn't tell me you have tattoos as well,” Baekhyun whispered, before he pressed a kiss to his nape down the spine, where his tattoo began. As he ran his hands softly over his chest, Kyungsoo savoured the feeling of his soft hands wholeheartedly.

 

“Not only there,” he took Baekhyun's hands in his and turned around, presenting his torso to the latter. The tattoo artist became completely infatuated with the artwork presented to him. Kyungsoo really wanted to lie down and rest his tired body, so he slowly sat down on the mattress, taking Baekhyun with him. His hands weren’t leaving his body, trailing each outline possible until they disappeared to his back. Kyungsoo pulled him on his lap and he unconsciously straddled his lap, still staring at his tattoos.

“I only saw tattoos like these in magazines or tv, or those really, or more clearly said, I can’t work in this style at all.” His hand covered the neo-traditional tattoos on his chest, covering Mucha’s Laurel and Ivy in perfect circles; that slowly transformed into something, depicting a tree under his chest, that turned into a tree trunk from colour to black and grey, dotwork to lineart that vanished into nothingness. On the other side, the tree branches stretch out over his ribcage until it finally meets the back, where the ground supporting the tree transforms into Mucha’s depiction of the Evening Star that stretched over two-thirds of his back. Baekhyun was mesmerised since Kyungsoo’s ribcage was decorated with a vintage sewing machine in blackwork.

 

Kyungsoo rested his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and massaged the soft flesh under the tips of his fingers while he patiently answered every question Baekhyun had about his tattoos. At some point Kyungsoo leaned closer in, peppering his neck with soft kisses, down to the collarbone where he lightly sucked on the skin but not so hard as to break the skin and let a bruise form. Baekhyun sighed softly with the attention he received. Kyungsoo turned his face upwards, leaving a trail of feathery kisses until he reached Baekhyun’ lips hanging open, inhaling and exhaling deeply, purely enjoying the treatment. Sucking on his lower lip, he dragged his tongue over it, before Baekhyun willingly gave himself to him, letting him deepen the kiss, wrestling the tongue. Kyungsoo respected Baekhyun’s wishes and didn’t do anything to heighten the tension. But he couldn’t help himself but flick his thumb over Baekhyun’s nipple piercing, eliciting a choked moan from the latter. He pulled back, looking up at Baekhyun who was flushed in his face, eyes heavy with excitement. He leaned into the touch, when Kyungsoo reached upwards, threading his fingers through his locks, wrapping a lock around his finger before tugging it behind his ear. Baekhyun let out a cute giggle and closed his eyes, “It’s weird how you’re so understanding of me and still treating me the way you do now, knowing that nothing will happen.”

“I’m savouring the moment, Hyun. Seams need care and have to be handled and cut with care. And nylon can rip fast so you need to double check before it rips open, and so can people.”

“Hyun? Then I’ll call you Soo. And did you just compare me to seams and women’s tights?” Baekhyun chewed on his bottom lip, obviously trying to stop his mouth from curving into a smile.

“What if I did?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to sound as innocent as possible and he snuck a kiss from him. “Wine?”

“Gladly,” he hummed.

 

The TV’s volume was turned down to almost mute when Kyungsoo leaned against the headboard, one arm thrown over Baekhyun who laid in his embrace, his head in the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder. Kyungsoo took a swig of the bottle before giving it back to Baekhyun who silently took some sips from it. They watched banal teleshopping for a good amount of time, not speaking a lot, while Baekhyun drew fantasy patterns on Kyungsoo’s naked chest and the latter playing with his hair for most of the time. They didn’t feet tired and just embraced the quietness after the eventful day.

“Hey, Hyun, still awake?”

Addressed male shuffled closer to Kyungsoo, offering him the bottle and pulling the covers a bit higher to himself.

“I’m curious, why were you at the venue?”

“Oh, that. An acquaintance of mine, a designer, asked me in advance if I could possibly replace a model of his, in case he wouldn't be healthy by the time the show was.”

“Uh-oh.”

“And when he heard that you threw that model out and asked for a substitute, he came to me since I would have otherwise just collected dust behind the curtains.”

“I’m glad, I was about to cancel that outfit since I was pretty sure I wouldn’t find the perfect model, but suddenly you presented yourself on silverware in my arms, literally. I wouldn’t have let you go, even if you only had played messenger and I would have forced you into the suit.”

Baekhyun just chuckled and in short time, both fell asleep.

 

Kyungsoo woke up the next day with cold sheets to his touch, it was bittersweet, but at least he could give his mind a piece of peace, having seen Baekhyun in the suit. Reaching for his glasses, he felt a piece of paper under the tips of his fingers. Hastily wearing the glasses, he squinted at the piece of paper.

_Thank you for yesterday, I enjoyed your_

_company more than I could have imagin-_

_ed. I went to my room for a shower and_

_a change of clothes. Brunch?_

_+83-xxxx-xxxxxxxx_

_Hyunnie~_

_PS: You’re sexy even while drooling ♡_

_PPS: Do you have some cringey tailor/_

_sewing-themed pickup lines for me? ;)_


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Kyungsoo met again for the first time after the fashion show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This extra was created and written for the fanart of a friend of mine.

Kyungsoo stood in the shadows, leaned against a table and arms crossed over his chest., watching the person posing in his suit like he owned the world. He would lie if he said it wouldn’t affect him at all. The giddy feeling was pooling in his stomach since his boss made the proposal to have Baekhyun model with Kyungsoo’s suit. Man, he was damn giddy, his assistant already watched him with cautious eyes and looked into his direction every so often whenever his lips parted in a wide smile and the eyes crinkled into an eye smile.

“Sir, with all respect, you’re creeping me out.”

“Chan, I told you that you are signing a contract with the devil when you work for me.”

“Took you some years to let it surface--” the assistant mumbled to himself after he offered Kyungsoo the coffee he ordered and sat next to him on the desk, tugging his legs in.

“Chan!” Kyungsoo warned, seeing his assistant’s behaviour.

“Sir!” he rebuked and offered an obvious once-over to his boss, “Sweatpants, sir, sweatpants.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo swatted his hand against the back of his assistants head, but couldn’t help himself and start laughing.

 

The commotion earned them a couple of glances, but Kyungsoo couldn’t care less, his eyes trained on one person in particular. The other male raised his eyes and made eye contact with him, but shortly after averted his eyes. The embarrassment rising on his cheeks obvious with the bright lights in the studio. That day was actually the first time the two of them met again after the fashion show two or three months ago. Kyungsoo wasn’t so sure since the two had more or less a regular contact via phone and Kyungsoo wanted to have the shoot with Baekhyun when the latter had his day off, not seeing why he should close his tattoo parlour earlier for it. Just maybe he had ulterior motifs. Just maybe.

 

“Yah, Chief!” Kyungsoo hollered over the expanse of the studio.

The photographer turned around with big eyes, camera in hand, “Eh?”

“Don’t ‘eh’ me.”

“Don’t ‘yah’ at me.”

The two men silently stared down each other, neither moving a muscle.

“What do you want, Mr Doh?”

Kyungsoo raised his index finger and pointed it towards Baekhyun who stared wide-eyed at him, while the make-up artist retouched his make-up and hair, “I want him--”

His assistant spat out his coffee and Baekhyun visibly tensed and choked on air, getting himself into a coughing fit.

“Take your sexual desires somewhere else but not my shoot,” Chief raised a fist over his head.

“I wasn’t fucking finished. Let me fucking finish! I want him to take off his dress shirt, you know, open waistcoat, no shirt, nipple piercing on display, tattoos,” Kyungsoo smiled mischievously and eyes the object of his desire, licking over his dry lips, observing of Baekhyun’s skin colour changed into a darker shade of red.

“Why didn’t you say so in the beginning?” Chief’s whole face lit up in delight and he scrunched up his nose, he turned around to Baekhyun. “You heard the man, so if you could undress? Did I mention I’m more known for my act photography?” He started to ramble to Baekhyun to get him to relax more because the man was beet-red in his face while he fumbled with the buttons. He was too nervous to get the buttons undone and Kyungsoo saw that. Smelling his chance, he pushed off the table and with quick steps stood before Baekhyun. He enclosed his fingers on the other man’s wrists and cocked his head so he had better access the other man’s face.

“Hyun,” he whispered, “calm down. You don’t have to, we won’t force you. We were teasing you, to some extent at least. Hyun, look at me.” The addressed male finally looked up, his pupils wavering while he looked down on Kyungsoo.

“Does it sound cheesy if I said I wanted to do it with you?”

Kyungsoo stared disbelieving at him, gaping like a fish, Baekhyun still didn’t realise what he said, “Hyun, I wouldn’t mind doing it WITH you, but I don’t think that was what you were going for?” Kyungsoo was afraid Baekhyun’s eyes would pop out and the colour rose once again dramatically on his face.

“I, I, I-- uh--” ”Some dark desires, Baekhyun?” “Yes, ah, no--” Baekhyun was too flustered to get anything done besides stuttering. Kyungsoo pulled him closer to himself, running his fingers up and down the side of his neck to get him to calm down.

“You don’t have to--”

“I want to do it for you,” Baekhyun stressed the ‘for’, “Not like I don’t want to do it with you, but--”

“Hyun, TPO, time, place and occasion, and this right now isn’t one of them. I invite you for dinner, if we finish this, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded in response and hummed in anticipation, but he still was too shaky to unbutton his shirt. But lo and behold, Kyungsoo was gladly helping him, much to the others delight. The tailor loosened the tie and started unbuttoning the shirt, he hands slipping the waistcoat off with trained hands, before the shirt and tie followed. He admired the view of the chest in front of him a bit too long since an uneasy cough was heard before him. Kyungsoo, awakening from his trance, looked up, smiling widely, “I think I told you the first time we meet that I know how to appreciate beauty when I see it.” He winked and rounded Baekhyun to help him into the waistcoat Baekhyun would have been capable to wear himself just fine.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself, but give Baekhyun’s butt a good slap before slipping away again, leaving a flustered male behind, that shortly after won his stoic and serious expression back, if it wasn’t for the red tint on his ears.

 

Once the photo shoot was wrapped up and the people dispersed, Baekhyun changing into his normal clothes, after he took a few selcas with the photographer and Kyungsoo, of course, in the full suit.

The two sat before his desktop PC in the studio and browsed the pictures he took.

“So, the magazine wants him on the cover, I heard?” Chief asked when he and Kyungsoo went over the photos he took.

Kyungsoo hummed in response when he leaned over the photographer and tapped against a thumbnail on the screen that opened immediately. “That’s the one.”

 

[[click here for the fanart]](https://aminoapps.com/c/exo/page/blog/ea-ariss-ts-llbrin/V076_LDrc7u3Ww2oZ8GZddZrXX3YWENLJ11)


End file.
